SpongeHype!
SpongeHype is a spin-off that parodies other shows. Plot Mindy stars as the Narrator as well as the host of the show, and she basically explains which each episode is about, and comments at least thrice in each episode. At the end, she'll give her opinion on it, and the show ends. Episodes Season 1 #'Fish Bones'- An overblown parody of Bones with cheesy dialouge and ironic visual humor. #'Happy Sponge Friends'- A parody of Happy Tree Friends ''with sock puppets. This episode was the first to break the fourth wall. #'My Little SeaHorse: Jellyfishing is Magic'''- A parody of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. #'Patrick Ball Z'- Although named after Dragon Ball Z, this episode also parodies Sailor Moon ''and ''Lucky Star. #'Sand Wars: A New Dope'- The first part of a Star Wars ''spoof. #'Sand Wars: Revenge of the Bad Guys'''- The second part of the saga! #'Sand Wars: Return of the Good Guys and Whatnot'- The final part of the saga. #'Extreme Makeover: Krusty Krab Edition'- Mr. Krabs offers his resturant as a location on the set for publicity. #'Spongicus and Paterb'- A parody of Phineas and Ferb. #'Bobby SpongeField'- A parody of Seinfield. #'Sandy the Vampire Slayer'- A parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gary was introduced in this episode. #'Are You Afraid of the Sponge?-' SpongeBob and pals unknowingly parody a Nick show from the 90's, Are You Afraid of the Dark?. #'Squidward and Friends-' After getting yelled at by the producer about the scariness of the previous episode, Barney and Friends ''is the only choice that will please them. #'Stanley Returns'''- SpongeBob breaks his leg, and gives his role of Superman to Stanley. #'A Patrick Brown Thanksgiving'- A parody of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. #'Dances with Wolffishes'- Squidward gets his script for'' Dancing with Wolves mixed up with a script for ''Footloose. #'My Favorite Sponge'- Sandy decides to parody a very old movie, named My Favorite Martian. #'Squidward Tentacles'- A SpongeBob Squarepants ''parody, with all of the characters switching roles! #'Spongic the Hedgehog'''- The crew decides to make a parody of Sonic. #'True Squirrel'- Sandy has been getting a lot of fan mail lately, so they give her a role that resembles her country pride,'' True Grit's main star. #'A Squidward Christmas'''- A parody of a'' A Garfield Christmas'', this episode wasn't shown in a clip in The (maybe) Final Episode! #'Yes Star'- A parody of Yes Man. #'Plankton Strikes Back'- Plankton freezes the crew in ice blocks, and hosts a telethon to free them. Although similar to Truth or Square, this is the only show that didn't parody anything. #'Squid Vs'- A parody of Dan Vs. #'The Sea Witch Project:' Much to the producer's chagrin, the fans demand a scary parody of The Bler Witch Project. #'The (Maybe) Final Episode!- '''Plankton steals the funding for the show, so the gang must reclaim it: ''Mission Impossible style! Meanwhile, Mindy remembers all of the good times they've had. Season 2 #'Back and Better'- The producer suggests new outfits for the cast, as well as a new movie to parody: Flubber! #'Sponge Park' - This episode parodies South Park, with Patrick as Cartman, SpongeBob as Stan, and Squidward as Kenny. It also uses a lot of censor bleeps. #'Squilliam and Squidward'- When Squilliam tries to buy the studio, the cast persuades him out of it by putting him in a parody of Julie and Julia. #'Untitled Gremlins Parody' - The gang parody the movie Gremlins, but there is one problem with it: they can't think of a parody name that doesn't sound lame. Another problem arises when Gary is revealed to turn into a real gremlin if he eats after midnight. #'Patrick Forever'- Patrick quits right before the parody of Batman Forever, complaining that noone cares about his artiste. Much against his will, Mr. Krabs tries to get him to come back. #'Sand Heart'- Sandy believes that they should do a parody of an epic, Braveheart, ''after watching a parody of ''Conan the Barbarian on a new website, Cyclopstenna.com. #'The Starfish in Black' - The gang make a parody of the new movie The Woman in Black, but Patrick is too scared to play a ghost! #'iCyclopstenna'- The new website, Cyclopstenna.com is hacking into the mainframe of the show's special effects and computer lab, ruining the entire show. Another problem is that SpongeBob has been sucked into the computer, but everyone thinks that he's parodying Tron. #'Killer Krustaceans From Space!'- Mr. Krabs has an idea of how to best Plankton, by parodying a B-movie! #'SquidLight'- Much against his will, Squidward plays the lead role in a parody of Twilight! #'Sailor Moon in my show?- '''After being yelled at Toei and the producers of Lucky Star because of the Patrick Ball Z sketch, The crew decide to have the Cast of Sailor Moon guest star again! Then they make a parody of the WORST show on CN Real, MAD. As....... GLAD! #'NOT Scary Movie - The gang parody the film: "Scary Movie" with the Muppets guest starring instead of people and overblown money, but it ends up as a movie and becomes famous in the box office! #Tron 3: PINGAS!!! - The gang parody Tron. Quotes "Phineas and Ferb? I thought this was Kenan and Kel!"- Patrick "Ain't ya'll a bit square to be a Planktrooper?" - Sandy "How about that airplane food, everyfish?"- SpongeBob "Well, there goes half our audience."- Squidward "........Will that cost anything?"-Mr.Krabs "YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE GOING TO EXPLODE IT!"- Plankton "That makes no sense, but it's '''awesome!"- Patrick Notes *Squidward breaks the fourth wall the most of all characters. *The cast refers to the residents of Bikini Bottom as everyfish, somefish, nofish, and anyfish. This is similar to Friendship is Magic, as they refer to themselves as anypony, nopony, and everypony. *Mindy's voice is noticably lower than it was in the movie. *5 episodes have names almost unrelated to the parody. *Patrick Ball Z was pulled from the show due to The Pretty Soilder being released. Movie Around the episode Sponge Park, rumors for a movie based on the series were started when a poster was shown after the credits. It was very poorly made by Patrick, and SpongeBob even appeared to tell him not to annoy the fans. Despite that, the creators were barraged with questions asking when the movie would be released, what it would be about, and if it would be a TV movie. The writers simply said that it was meant as a joke, and they weren't planning on making into a real movie, but this was after new storyboards from the episode Sand Heart were leaked out, and were thought to be part of the movie. However, in the first season DVD, the creator did say that they had ideas for a movie, they just didn't know where to start, so the idea is still in circulation. Gallery SpongeHype Title.png|The fist season's logo Yall caint be serious.png|The new outfits that their producer suggested in Back and Better SheldonJPlankton.gif|I SWEAR TO NEPTUNE, YOU'LL RUE THIS DAY! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Stubs Category:Comedy Category:Under Construction Category:DRAMA Category:PG